Uncertain
by kessyj
Summary: Drabble,my friend made it and asked me to put it up! So R&R! NO flamers! This is her first story. KyoyaxHaruhi pairing. No likey, no ready.


Aright, then , one of my bestest friends has written a story, but is too lazy to make her own file so she has asked for me to put it up! This is her first story on so be kind! NO FLAMERS. Flame and I'll eat your face off.

Disclaimer: I DO not own Ouran or this plotline.

If you want to email her with comments- word from Sydney- Fairly Quick Note – I'm so sorry if I get a few things wrong here! It's been like forever since I've watched/read Ouran, so I'm a little rusty on the story line. Hehe –dodgesfangirls- Please don't kill me, this is the first fanfic I've never written, and I'm supersuper sorry if Kyoya (or anyone else) goes super/even a little OOC ;-;

Uncertain

Kyoya sighed deeply as he let his eyes escape the hold of the glowing screen they had been pinned to for hours now and wander over to Haruhi. Kyoya wasn't the type to fall madly in love like Tamaki, but he would be lying if he tried to tell himself he didn't like Haruhi. He knew it was odd, heck it was extremely out of character for him.  
Shaking the odd, un-called for thoughts from his head Kyoya forced himself to look back at his computer, focusing on the budget of the Host Club instead of Haruhi. He was glad at that moment they had just thrown a rather large party and there was a lot to calculate, though he was called back into reality when Tamaki skipped by. 

"Haaaaaruhi!" Tamaki called happily, walking over to the girl as she shivered slightly, trying to hurry and take down the decoration as quickly as she could before Tamaki got there. "Eh?!? Why are you cleaning up all alone? Where is everyone else!?! Why did they leave poor Haruhi all alone!?!" Tamaki asked, not taking a breath until all of his questions had come flying out of his mouth. 

'Sometimes I wish Tamaki couldn't see me ….' Kyoya thought as his eye twitched slightly. "Tamaki …" He spoke, the blonde turning around the face him quickly, his face lighting up. "I'm helping Haruhi clean up, so go find the others." He commanded, Tamaki bolting off as soon as he was finished. 

"Thanks Kyoya." Haruhi said with a sigh as she closed the box of tropical decoration she had been packing up. Everyone knew it was almost impossible to work with hyper Tamaki around. Haruhi sighed slightly as she went back to taking the decorations down, knowing that she was still all alone when it came to cleaning up. With a small grunt she picked up the heavy box and placed it on the ground besides the other. "There done!" Haruhi said happily a few minutes later as she smiled towards Kyoya. 

"Good job." Kyoya said, catching Haruhi by surprise. Kyoya didn't normally tell her what a good job she had done, but rather added more money to her debt for things she did wrong. "But you broke one of the, hand-made vases; you want to guess how much that's worth?" Kyoya asked, closing his computer as he gave a small, infamous evil grin. 

" ….." Haruhi was completely silent as she sighed heavily looking back out the window. It looked like she had even more of a debt to pay now. 

Kyoya smiled while Haruhi was looking away. Almost silently he stood up and walked over to her, placing his hand on her head as he ruffled her hair up a bit. "Don't worry, it'll be our secret." He said, as much as it pained him to be so out of his normal character. Mentally cursing his actions Kyoya turned around and left, feeling Haruhi's questioning gaze watch him until he was completely out of sight and around the hall. 

Sighing Kyoya adjusted the position of his glasses on his nose before looking straight down the hall, seeing Tamaki running back to the 3rd Music Room with Honey in tow. "I guess I'll live." He mumbled out of nowhere, glancing over through a large window. 

'Tamaki …' Kyoya thought, though he felt a small, almost un-noticed bang of jealously towards the blonde shoot through his heart. 'He loves her ten times more than I do.' He concluded, these words closing the door on the annoying emotions he had been feeling towards a certain girl for the last while. 

Kyoya knew that it wasn't like him to fall in love, but he would be stupid to try and convince himself that he never had. 

**The End**

Gah, now that I've re-read it Kyoya is a little/noticeably out of character! GomenGomen! Anyways, hoped at least one of you liked this -;


End file.
